Rien Qu'en Aimant Donner
by Brilliant Cherry
Summary: Ia tidak akan pernah melihat gadisnya lagi. Itu semua karena keangkuhannya, keegoisannya, bahkan keposesifannya sendiri. Hingga gadis itu kehilangan eksistensinya, itupun karena tiga hal yang menjadi kesalahan terbesarnya. Diikutkan dalam "Random Challenge" dari Qunny Victoria.


Rien Qu'en Aimant Donner

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

Warning: Maybe OOC, Plot di Abad XVI (enam belas), AU, Typo(s), etc

.

.

.

Summery:

Ia tidak akan pernah melihat gadisnya lagi. Itu semua karena keangkuhannya, keegoisannya, bahkan keposesifannya sendiri. Hingga gadis itu kehilangan eksistensinya, itupun karena tiga hal yang menjadi kesalahan terbesarnya.

.

.

.

Dibuat untuk meramaikan challenge "Random Challenge" dari Qunny Victoria.

.

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

Gadis dengan gaun satin ungu cerah berhiaskan mutiara yang membalut tubuhnya itu memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tampaklah sesosok perempuan dengan sepasang mata lavender yang indah dibingkai dengan bulu mata lentik yang terawat dengan baik, kulit seputih susu yang mulus tanpa cacat, dan rambut indigo lembut yang jatuh dengan anggun di bahunya yang telanjang. Kecantikan yang ada pada dirinya merupakan kecantikan alami seorang perempuan, namun jauh dari kata manusiawi. Tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, diimbangi dengan postur yang begitu ideal, menunjukkan bentuk tubuh wanita yang sesungguhnya. Tidak peduli pada usianya yang baru mencapai tujuh belas tahun memandang ke arahnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, dan bayangan di cermin itu pun balas tersenyum kepadanya.

"Apakah aku telah terlihat sempurna, Shizune?" Suara lembut selembut kepakan sayap kupu-kupu terdengar, memenuhi ruangan serba putih itu. Sesosok pelayan perempuan—cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang pelayan istana—yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya seketika mengangguk, kemudian bergerak gusar di tempatnya, menandakan bahwa ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan sang putri yang tiba-tiba.

"Ya, tentu saja, Yang Mulia." Perempuan muda itu memperhatikan dengan lekat tiap gerakkan yang dilakukan oleh tuannya. "Apakah anda telah siap untuk berangkat, Nona? Biar saya katakan pada Shino untuk segera menyiapkan kereta ku—"

"Aku akan pergi sendiri."

"A-apa?"

Meski samar, Shizune sempat melihat tuannya, Hinata Louice Boriellio memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku akan mengatakan pada ayahku bahwa aku akan pergi sendiri ke Istana Barat. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"A-apa? A-Anda akan berangkat sendiri?"

"Ya."

Pelayan dengan helai rambut berwarna gelap itu terlihat makin gusar, wajahnya tampak memucat. "Tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun hormat saya kepada anda, s-saya tidak yakin Yang Mulia Raja akan mengizinkan anda." Ujarnya di sela-sela rasa khawatir yang tengah menguasainya. Pandangannya turun menusuk lantai marmer yang dipijaknya. "Lagipula letak Istana Barat itu tidak dekat dengan Istana Timur."

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Hinata memutar tubuhnya, hingga kini langsung berhadapan dengan pelayan pribadinya itu. Ia berdiri anggun di tempatnya, merekahkan senyum terindah bak putri-putri raja di negeri dongeng. Kilat matanya menyiratkan rindu yang membungkah kepada sang pemilik hatinya yang dikenal sebagai calon penguasa region sebelah barat.

.

.

.

Entah kapan waktunya Hinata menyiapkan semua peralatan perang itu, namun Shizune berani bersumpah bahwa sedari tadi ia tidak melihat benda-benda itu. Namun kini, ia dapat melihat bahwa busur panah beserta beberapa anak panahnya berada di genggaman tangan seputih porselen tuan putrinya, yang kemudian ia kalungkan di belakang lehernya.

Harus Shizune akui, tuan putrinya itu sangat menawan. Dia memiliki segala yang diimpikan semua wanita di seluruh dunia. Wajah yang cantik tanpa sela, bentuk tubuh yang sempurna, leher jenjang yang menggoda, segalanya terlalu sempurna untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Bahkan kadang ia berpikir, tuan putrinya terlalu tidak manusiawi untuk ukuran manusia biasa. Jika diibaratkan dengan mitologi-mitologi Yunani yang isunya pernah didengar sekali oleh Shizune, tuan putrinya itu menjelma Dewi Aphrodite, yang memiliki kecantikan abadi yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Namun pula menjelma Dewi Athena, dewi yang pemberani, yang dikenal sebagai dewi perang.

"Di mana ayahku?" tanya sang tuan putri, memecah lamunan sang pelayan pribadi.

"Be-beliau berada di singgasananya, Nona."

"Aku akan mencoba untuk berbicara padanya."

.

.

.

"Tidak." Pria dengan garis wajah tegas, rupawan untuk ukuran lelaki seusianya yang telah melebihi setengah abad, menggelengkan kepalanya. Wibawa absolut terpancar jelas pada sikap menolak yang ditunjukkannya. "Kau tidak bisa pergi tanpa pengawalan, Hinata. Shino akan mendampingimu." Jubah gelap berkelas dengan corak emas pada bagian-bagian tertentu yang membalut tubuhnya bergoyang seiring pergerakkan tubuh tegapnya yang mulai gusar. "Akan kutitahkan Shino untuk menjagamu."

"Tidak, Ayah." Hinata menyuarakan opininya. "Percayalah, aku akan baik-baik saja dengan kuda putihku, Leano bukanlah kuda sembarangan. Dia adalah kuda perang. Anak-anak panah pun telah aku siapkan."

Namun firasat Raja nyaris tak pernah salah.

Sang raja dari Istana Timur itu mendesah panjang. Dia telah buta pada jalan pikir putri satu-satunya itu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apakah seekor kuda dapat menjagamu dari orang yang hendak berlaku jahat padamu? Putriku, kau seorang perempuan, dan kaum laki-laki yang punya niat jahat bisa saja membahayakanmu."

"Ayah," Hinata mengembuskan napas dari mulutnya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Raja Boriellio tampak menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang akan diambil. Sebuah kerutan seketika terpeta jelas di antara kedua alisnya. Sangat terlihat kebimbangan yang kental bermain di sepasang iris serupa milik Hinata itu. "Putriku, lagipula kau mengetahui watak dari putra bungsu raja Istana Barat itu, aku tidak ingin Pangeran Sasuke Boucher itu melukaimu."

Kini Hinata yang bergerak gusar di tempatnya, tak sabar. "Aku mengenalnya, Ayah. Kupikir aku bisa mengendalikannya — maksudku, aku mampu menjaga diri jika itu yang kau khawatirkan. Lagipula ia mencintaiku, Ayah, jadi kupikir rasanya mustahil jika ia menyakitiku."

Raja, sekali lagi mendesah panjang. Kali ini menyerupai desah putus asa yang keluar dari mulutnya, sebagai bentuk kegalauan yang tengah dialami hatinya. Nuraninya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menitahkan salah seorang anak buahnya untuk menjaga Hinata, putrinya. Akan tetapi ia tidak bisa melarang jika Hinata sudah bersikeras untuk pergi ke Istana Barat seorang diri.

Ya, kegalauan itu bukan tanpa alasan.

Bahkan pilar-pilar istana yang menjulang kokoh seolah memilih untuk tetap diam membisu, enggan sekedar memberi tanda bahwa ini akan membahayakan nyawa sang dewi kecantikan.

.

.

.

Benar saja, kekaosan terjadi secara tiba-tiba, sepertinya dipicu oleh dendam antara Kerajaan Barat dengan Kerajaan Selatan yang dilatarbelakangi oleh masalah kedudukan regional. Dikabarkan, Kerajaan Selatan mengambil alih daerah kekuasaan Kerajaan Barat dan menjajah lahan-lahan yang mutlak dimiliki oleh pihak istana, memancing amarah dari penghuni Kerajaan Barat yang tidak terbendung lagi. Perang pun terjadi. Para rakyat turut memperjuangkan eksistensi Kerajaan Barat beserta para keturunannya.

Pasukan tentara khusus dari Kerajaan Barat diturunkan seluruhnya, berdiri di barisan depan untuk menghalau musuh. Dengan senjata-senjata perang pada masa itu, mereka bertarung mempertaruhkan eksistensi kerajaan mereka.

Raja Fugaku Boucher—raja yang terkenal akan ketegasannya dalam memimpin rakyatnya—mulai menembakkan anak panah kepada tiap penghuni Kerajaan Selatan tanpa memandang gender dan status, melukiskan sikapnya yang tidak pandang bulu terhadap siapapun yang telah mengusik kedamaian di daerah kekuasaannya. Kedua putranya, Itachi Boucher dan Sasuke Boucher turut melibatkan diri dalam perang, bersiap di atas kudanya dengan bahu tegap di samping ayahnya yang juga menunggangi kuda istana dengan memasang senjata siap serang.

Pedang pun telah siap di tangan, siaga untuk diayunkan kepada siapapun yang telah membuat kekacauan.

Begitu pula dengan rakyat dari Kerajaan Barat, mereka berlomba-lomba untuk menjatuhkan musuh dalam serangan yang bertubi-tubi. Namun sayang, baik rakyat maupun tentara kerajaan tak sedikit pula yang berguguran.

Suara nyaring gesekan pedang bergema memekakan telinga. Korban berjatuhan tanpa memandang status dan kedudukan. Yang berhasil menaklukan lawan hanya tersenyum bangga dengan sorot mata kejam yang kentara, tanpa ada sedikitpun riak sesal dalam tatapannya.

Hinata Louice Boriellio yang saat itu berada di tempat kejadian sempat hilang arah akan membawa kuda putihnya menembus kekacauan itu ataukah membalikkan arah, kembali ke istana dan membatalkan rencananya untuk bertemu dengan sang belahan jiwa. Alih-alih menuruti pikirannya, Hinata justru menerjang kumpulan tentara dan rakyat dari kedua kerajaan yang sedang bertarung. Tanpa pikir panjang ia membidikkan anak panah demi anak panah ke arah pihak Kerajaan Selatan maupun tentaranya yang telah jelas bersalah dalam hal ini.

Dan berhasil. Sepuluh sampai dengan tiga belas tentara dari pihak lawan berhasil ditaklukannya.

.

.

.

Ya, hanya satu yang ia tahu pasti, ia ingin menyelamatkan pemuda itu, menyelamatkan keberadaannya di wilayah kekuasaan klannya sendiri, sehingga pemuda itu bisa maju sebagai calon pemegang tahta tertinggi setelah kakaknya.

Pemikiran bodoh.

Ia tidak menyimpan peduli pada keselamatannya. Firasatnya sama sekali tidak berperan dengan semestinya ketika seseorang berpakaian serba hitam menyerangnya dengan pedang dan berhasil melukai lengan kirinya dengan cukup parah, membuat gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan pada kudanya, lantas tumbang menghantam permukaan tanah kering di bawahnya. Cairan merah kental seketika merembes dari gaun yang dikenakannya, membuat gaun berwarna ungu cerah yang membalut tubuhnya ternoda oleh warna merah pekat, darah.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut sehitam malam bergegas turun dari kudanya hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang kini terkulai lemah di tanah.

Di tengah usahanya untuk tidak kehilangan kesadaran akibat rasa sakit yang mendera, Hinata melihat bayangan seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna gelap yang amat dikenalnya menuruni pelana kudanya, dengan air wajah khawatir yang mendominasi. "A-aku baik-baik saja." Benarkah pemuda itu Sasuke? Pertanyaan itu melintas di kepalanya seperti mengungkapkan maksud hati yang berharap.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan mengobati lukamu."

Tapi… suara itu… bukan suara Sasuke.

"S-siapa kau?"

"Tenanglah Nona, aku bukan orang jahat." senyum samarnya kala itu membuat wajahnya tak hanya tampan, tapi juga mempesona di saat yang bersamaan. "Aku Itachi Boucher, kakak Sasuke. Kau Putri Hinata, kan? Putri dari Istana Timur?"

Mengernyitkan alis sekilas , lantas Hinata mengangguk lemah setelahnya.

Mendapat anggukan dari sang gadis, pemuda dengan iris bak obsidian itu mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan sangat hati-hati, seakan-akan tubuh itu adalah serpihan kaca yang sangat tipis ke atas kudanya, dan berlalu meninggalkan area peperangan dengan mencari jalur yang aman.

"Te-terimakasih." Bisik Hinata lirih. Rintih kesakitan lolos dari bibir ranum gadis itu, membuat Itachi menoleh dengan sorot khawatir yang membayang nyata pada sepasang obsidiannya.

"Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Balas pemuda itu sembari mempercepat laju pada kuda hitam yang ditungganginya.

Beruntung, kala itu tidak ada tentara yang berpihak pada pemerintahan raja dari Istana Selatan yang berjaga di sepanjang jalur yang dipilih Itachi.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka tiba di istana, para pelayan yang siap di tempatnya menyambut kedatangan sang putra mahkota. Sepasang penjaga yang berdiri tegak di depan pintu masuk membungkuk penuh hormat, meski berpasang-pasang mata seolah tak rela barang sedetik membuyarkan atensi dari sosok gadis cantik yang berada di dalam dekapan sang tuan muda.

Dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya, menimbulkan bunyi derit yang sanggup menulikan telinga. Ruangan mewah berlapiskan karpet hitam gelap dan tirai-tirai biru laut serta ranjang sewarna tirai menyambut kedatangan sang tuan. Berbagai macam hiasan mewah yang terbuat dari granit dan porselen dari berbagai negara tampak mengilat, menyiratkan kesan elegan yang tak berlebihan.

Itachi membaringkan Hinata di atas tempat tidurnya. Menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu dengan selimut biru kehitaman yang terbuat dari lapisan wol dengan kombinasi sutra yang berkualitas tinggi, tampak pola jahitan rumit pada tiap tepian kain selimut, yang menandakan pembuatan selimut itu tidak melewati proses yang mudah.

"Beristirahatlah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan obat dan kain untuk membasuh lukamu." Itachi memandang sekilas pada gadis beriris indah itu, membalikkan badan, kemudian pemuda itu berlalu dari ruangan itu. Tidak lama, karena lima menit setelahnya ia telah kembali dengan membawa kotak di tangannya.

Hinata sedikit tersentak saat Itachi mulai menyentuh lukanya dengan kain basah. Menarik napas, Hinata mencoba untuk tidak berteriak ketika pemuda itu menekankan kain putih yang telah dilumuri oleh obat pereda rasa sakit. Hasilnya, sebuah desisan yang menyiratkan kesakitan lolos membelah udara.

"Maaf, tapi lukamu harus dibersihkan terlebih dulu." Pemuda yang memiliki sorot mata seindah hamparan kanvas hitam dengan taburan permata—langit malam yang tak berbatas itu menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Dengan begini, lukamu akan cepat kering."

"Terimakasih— "

"Itachi." Pemuda itu menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya, tersenyum. "Panggil aku Itachi."

Hinata sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, mengapa pemuda di hadapannya ini begitu baik? Wataknya sungguh berbeda dengan Sasuke, lelaki yang memiliki peringai bak serigala. Bulunya yang halus dan lebat selalu berhasil menipu siapapun yang melihatnya, membuat mereka menaruh harapan yang begitu besar akan sosok sebenarnya sang serigala. Namun ketika mengenali wataknya, siapapun enggan untuk sekedar bertegur sapa, sekalipun hanya beradu tatapan mata. Tatapannya terlalu tajam menusuk hingga ke jiwa.

Namun pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan perban di tangannya itu berbeda. Kedua telaga hitamnya begitu bening, hingga Hinata merasa bahwa ia dapat melihat bayangan dirinya di sana.

Mata yang serupa dengan milik sang pangeran terakhir.

Namun entah mengapa, Hinata berpikir bahwa yang ini berbeda. Sepasang obsidian milik pemuda di depannya begitu hangat, seolah tiada amarah maupun dendam. Begitu tenang, tanpa riak-riak kesombongan dan keangkuhan yang biasa ditunjukkan oleh si bungsu.

Ialah malaikat menolongnya.

Namun bagaimanapun laku sang pangeran yang menduduki status sebagai putra bungsu di keluarga Boucher itu, Hinata tetap mencintainya, dalam pandangan pertama, terpesona akan sosok rupawan yang menjelma dalam sosok sempurna dewa Olimpus.

Putri dari Istana Timur itu sama sekali tidak mengatahui, bahwa waktu senantiasa mengubahnya, mengubahnya dalam hitungan kecepatan cahaya.

"Kupikir kau harus menginap di sini selama beberapa hari." Suara rendah yang khas milik Itachi menginterupsi pikiran yang baru saja melintas dalam kepala Hinata, membuat Hinata menoleh dan sedikit terkejut dengan saran yang diberikan oleh malaikat penolongnya itu.

"Luka yang belum kering ditambah lagi dengan kondisimu yang lemah akan membahayakan dirimu jika kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke kastilmu malam ini." Itachi melanjutkan.

"Tapi…"

"Aku akan meminta salah satu pegawai istana untuk mengirimkan pesan mengenai ini kepada keluargamu di istana Timur, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, Nona."

.

.

.

"Gadis itu milikku, hanya milikku."

Lelaki yang bertumbuh beberapa tahun lebih dulu dari sang lawan bicara memperlihatkan senyum miring, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya lagi selama beberapa tahun terakhir. "Namun sekarang ia telah menjadi milikku." Ujarnya tenang dengan nada bicara seringan bulu, tanpa sedikitpun emosi dalam nada bicaranya.

Seketika tawa sarkastik diiringi decakan meremehkan meluncur bebas dari bibir si pemuda bungsu. "Benarkah?" Sasuke Boucher mengeluarkan seringai iblisnya. "Sebelum itu, langkahi dulu mayatku, Kakak."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Begitu?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Sepasang obsidiannya pun menajam bak elang, seakan hendak menerkam apapun yang berada di depannya. "Jangan bertingkah seakan kau adalah malaikat yang suci."

Sang putra sulung mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Hentikan ini, Sasuke." Itachi menatap sosok adiknya itu dengan luka, luka yang tak kasap mata namun sanggup melumpuhkan akal sehatnya. "Aku tidak ingin melukaimu, melukai adikku."

Sebuah kekehan meremehkan meluncur membelah udara. "Omong kosong." Sosok bertubuh tegap itu melangkah ke sisi seberang di ruangan itu, meraih pedang yang masih terbungkus oleh sarungnya dari lemari penyimpanan senjata istana. "Masih pedulikah kau padaku? Bahkan perempuan yang kucintai pun kau ambil, kau jadikan ia milikmu, di saat seharusnya semua belum berubah. Kakak macam apa kau, hah?"

Ya, seharusnya gadis itu masih menjadi miliknya, hanya miliknya, dan akan selalu menjadi miliknya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seakan-akan kau seseorang bodoh yang sempurna." Itachi menyahut dengan tatapan lekat yang menyiratkan permohonan. "Bahkan gadis itu sendiri yang mengambil keputusan untuk bersamaku, kau tahu itu kan? Jadi berhentilah untuk mengejarnya."

Sasuke menyentakkan kepalanya tak acuh. "Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu." Ia memutar bola matanya jengah. "Yang kutahu gadis itu milikku—dan akan selalu menjadi milikku."

Sepersekian detik setelahnya, ayunan pedang telah mewarnai pandangan Itachi, bak kilat yang menyambar di kala mentari masih menduduki peraduannya untuk menyinari hari.

Itachi baru saja mengambil sikap untuk menghindari ayunan pedang itu ketika seseorang berlari dari sudut ruangan ke arahnya, berdiri di hadapannya menghadang ayunan pedang itu untuknya. Itachi terperanjat ketika menyadari orang itu Hinata, sang putri dari istana Timur. Secara refleks ia menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya, berusaha melindungi Hinata dengan punggungnya. Tapi terlambat, ia tidak merasakan sayatan tajam dari pedang Sasuke. Justru ia merasakan cairan kental nan hangat menuruni lengannya yang digunakan untuk memeluk Hinata.

Putra sulung dari Raja Broucher itu terperangah dengan ekspresi terkejut yang kental, namun rasa panik langsung merambati dirinya begitu lutut gadis itu kehilangan kekuatannya, membuat tubuh Hinata luruh menghantam lantai istana kalau saja Itachi tidak menahannya dan membaringkan tubuh itu di pangkuannya, membuat darah menodai pakaian bagian depan miliknya. Perban yang baru diganti olehnya pagi tadi pada lengan kiri gadis itu pun dibanjiri oleh darah.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Sasuke tidak kalah terperanjat ketika ia menyaksikan bahwa ayunan pedangnya tidak menghantam Itachi, melainkan justru berakhir di tubuh Putri Hinata, melukai tepat pada organ vitalnya, jantung.

Bagian ujung dari pedangnya yang semula mengilat, kini berubah merah pekat, terbungkus darah. Dan itu darah dari Hinata.

Seketika tangannya yang semula mantap memegang pedangnya kini terkulai, sehingga pedang malang itu terjun menghantam permukaan lantai yang dingin di bawahnya. Dunia serasa berputar bagi Sasuke, melihat darah yang menodai tubuh bagian atas gadis yang dicintainya, membuatnya pun langsung jatuh berlutut di lantai dan air mata menetes di wajahnya tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

.

"Kau telah membunuhnya, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Lima tahun kemudian

"Pangeran, kau harus lihat ini!" Seorang pemuda dengan tiga garis yang khas di dua belah pipinya berlari kecil melintasi area pacuan kuda hingga tiba di tempat pelatihan memanah—menghampiri pangeran bungsu dari Istana Barat sore itu. Pemuda dua puluh dua tahun itu adalah putra dari Geore Mark Uzumaki—lelaki paruh baya keturunan Jepang-Perancis yang bertugas untuk mengurus kuda-kuda istana.

Memang keduanya telah bersahabat sedari kecil. Mereka tidak memandang status dan kedudukan yang disandang keduanya. Pemuda itu adalah teman Sasuke, begitu pula Sasuke merupakan teman baik pemuda itu.

Namanya Naruto Arceano Uzumaki. Rambutnya bergoyang seiring desir angin yang meniup helai-helai pirangnya. Langkahnya berlomba dengan semangat yang membakar hasrat keingintahuannya. Pemuda itu berseru kencang sembari membopong sebuah temuan dari hasil penggaliannya di arena pacuan kuda yang terletak di halaman belakang istana. Pada awalnya, dirinya hanya berniat untuk membuat lubang untuk membuang kotoran dari kuda-kuda istana. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah patung.

Memang, bentuk dari patung temuannya itu sudah tidak simetris. Mungkin dikarenakan hantaman air hujan dan faktor lain yang menyebabkan ada bagian-bagian tertentu dari patung itu yang terkikis.

Sasuke Boucher yang tengah memusatkan konsentrasinya pada busur panah di tangannya menoleh, lantas mendesih tak senang begitu mengetahui siapa yang telah menginterupsi kegiatannya. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

Pemuda berkulit kecokelatan akibat terbakar matahari itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian tertawa kecil, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Hehehe, maafkan aku jika telah mengganggu Pangeran. Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan ini padamu." Ia memperlihatkan bongkahan batu yang kira-kira berukuran 50 sentimeter itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat alis,. "Apa itu?" ia memperhatikan benda yang berada di tangan Naruto dengan kerutan yang samar berada di antara dua alis kelamnya.

"Kupikir ini sebuah patung." Naruto menjawab seraya mengamati benda yang ditemukannya secara tidak sengaja itu. "Benda ini kutemukan menyembul dari permukaan tanah yang kugali. Karena penasaran, kemudian kugali lebih dalam agar benda ini dapat diangkat seluruhnya."

Sasuke mengamati benda berwarna gelap itu dengan lekat, seolah dengan melakukan hal itu ia bisa tahu benda apakah itu. Mulai diruntuk rasa penasaran, pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Naruto, dengan tetap memusatkan perhatiannya pada sesuatu yang berhasil menarik atensinya. "Dari mana kau temukan itu?"

"Dari sana." Naruto menunjuk ke arah hamparan hijau yang menjadi arena pacuan kuda istana. "Aku menemukannya di sana, ketika aku bermaksud membuat lubang untuk membuang kotoran dari para kuda."

Sepasang obsidian milik Sasuke mengekori arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto, ia dapat melihat di antara hijaunya rumput yang melapisi permukaan tanah di arena pacuan kuda itu bertumpuk-tumpuk tanah yang membumbung. Tak jauh dari tumpukan tanah itu, ada sebuah lubang yang berdiameter kira-kira 70 sentimeter yang diduganya cukup dalam.

"Berantakan sekali." Komentar Sasuke dengan nada monoton seraya melipat tangannya di dada.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehehe, nanti pasti akan kubersihkan, Pangeran."

"Itu hanya batu biasa yang kebetulan memiliki bentuk akibat terkikis oleh organisme yang berada di dalam tanah." Sasuke mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang temuan Naruto.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, lantas mendekatkan benda berbentuk seperti relief itu ke matanya. Sepasang mata biru cerah milik pemuda pirang itu tampak meneliti dengan serius, membuat sang pangeran mendengus tak sabar. "Ini seperti patung peninggalan nenek moyang." Naruto mencoba berargumentasi. "Lihat, bentuk seperti ini tidak mungkin terukir tanpa sengaja. Pola ukiran yang ada pada batu ini. Bukankah ini merupakan interpretasi dari kaum wanita pada zaman prasejarah? Yah, walaupun bagian depan dari patung ini sudah terdapat kerusakan yang mungkin diakibatkan oleh organisme tanah."

Deretan kalimat dari Naruto itu seketika saja membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. "Zaman prasejarah? Itu mustahil." Pemuda tampan itu sudah pasti akan tertawa terbahak jika ia tidak menjunjung harga dirinya. "Tidakkah kau ingat bahwa kita hidup pada abad enam belas? Mustahil jika di wilayah yang sudah mulai padat penduduk seperti wilayah Istana Barat ini masih terdapat benda peninggalan nenek moyang."

"Kenapa?" pemuda dengan helai pirang itu memandang Sasuke seolah menuntut penjelasan. "Kenapa mustahil?"

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya jengah menanggapi celoteh pemuda yang seusia dengannya itu. Ia bodoh atau apa? "Dengar, berdasarkan buku yang pernah kubaca, jenis peninggalan zaman prasejarah seperti yang kau katakan itu berasal dari berpuluh-puluh ribu tahun Sebelum Masehi."

Kedua alis Naruto bertaut. "Tapi bukan tidak mungkin jika kita menemukannya dengan tidak sengaja, kan?"

.

.

.

Pemuda blaster Jepang dan Perancis itu yakin dengan pemikirannya. Batu yang ditemukannya bukanlah batu biasa. Sangat terlihat bahwa batu itu sudah berusia sangat lama. Tidakkah Pangeran Sasuke berpikir bahwa itu merupakan peninggalan zaman dulu seperti katanya?

Naruto berpikir bahwa kemungkinan batu temuannya itu adalah salah satu bentuk patung venus, karena ia melihat ada ukiran-ukiran berbeda pada permukaannya. Dengan kata lain permukaan yang ada pada benda tersebut tidak rata, bergelombang, seperti menyiratkan maksud tertentu. Bagian kanan dari tubuh patung yang diduganya sebagai tangan pun dilihatnya seperti tengah menggenggam sesuatu. Meski terdapat kerusakan di beberapa bagian yang membuatnya tidak dapat menerka bagian-bagian lain, tapi ia cukup yakin dengan pendapatnya.

Memang, dirinya adalah orang awam yang tidak mengenal jauh ilmu prasejarah. Namun pengetahuannya terhadap ilmu tersebut tidak cukup beralasan untuk diremehkan, karena pemuda pirang itu adalah salah satu lulusan terbaik dari jalur beasiswa sebuah universitas di pinggiran Perancis dengan subjek konsentrasi arkeologi. Selain itu, Naruto juga mencintai—ralat, sangat mencintai ilmu yang membahas tentang zaman purba tersebut. Jadi tentu tidak mengherankan apabila ia berkeras untuk menyelidiki lebih jauh tentang batu yang ditemukannya itu.

Berdasarkan sebuah buku yang pernah dibacanya di perpustakaan kota mengenai Venus, yang berarti dewi cinta dan kecantikan. Dari buku itu Naruto bisa menyimpulkan bahwa orang yang hidup pada zaman prasejarah membuat patung-patung serupa dengan patung—batu temuannya—yang disepakati oleh para arkeolog untuk diinterpretasikan sebagai kaum wanita pada masa itu. Itulah sebabnya mengapa benda peninggalan zaman prasejarah tersebut memiliki bentuk bergelombang. Hal itu merupakan simbol yang berhubungan dengan fungsi reproduksi pada wanita. Para arkeolog berpendapat bahwa dibuatnya patung-patung tersebut untuk menggambarkan kesuburan, Dimana pelestarian suatu spesies bergantung.

"Aku harus mencari tahu tentang hal ini."

.

.

.

"Berdasarkan penelitian yang telah kulakukan, ini merupakan Venus Of Laussel yang berasal dari zaman prasejarah, tepatnya berpuluh-puluh ribu tahun Sebelum Masehi." Ucapan dari staff istana yang bergerak di bidang purbakala itu membuat Sasuke tercengang, sementara Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Tapi—bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke mencoba untuk menelaah semua keterangan yang ada agar dapat diterima dengan baik oleh akal cemerlangnya, namun usahanya belum kunjung berhasil.

"Bener kan kataku, Pangeran?" Naruto berkata riang dengan sorot berbinar pada matanya. "Pantas saja, aku seperti pernah melihat bentuk dari patung itu di buku referensi kuliahku."

Fredico—sang ahli purbakala istana itu kembali memandang pada Naruto, kemudian beralih pada Sasuke. "Kukira ada salah satu warga istana yang pernah menemukan benda ini sebelumnya. Namun ia kembali menyimpannya ke dalam tanah dengan alasan tertentu. Oleh karena itu, benda ini tidak berada jauh di bawah permukaan tanah, hanya memerlukan beberapa meter untuk menemukannya."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, binar matanya menunjukkan ketertarikkan, sementara pemuda di sampingnya hanya memandang bosan pada kedua lelaki yang tengah serius membicarakan temuan Naruto—yang katanya—ditemukan di halaman belakang kastil itu.

Menyadari ekspresi ragu yang kental bercampur dengan kebingungan yang terpeta jelas pada wajah tuan mudanya, staff istana itu mulai mengalihkan atensinya dari putra pengurus kuda istana kepada sang pangeran. "Yang Mulia, layaknya anda, saya pun terkejut dengan penemuan relief ini, akan tetapi ini benar, Tuan Muda, Venus Of Laussel yang pernah pula ditemukan di Laussel, Dordogne, Perancis. Ini merupakan lambang kesuburan, relief ini mengindikasikan kesuburan Di mana pelestarian suatu spesies bergantung."

Sekali lagi Sasuke terpanah. Apa ini? Mengapa kejadian di hari ini seolah mempermainkan, menjungkirbalikkan akal sehatnya?

Namun beberapa detik berselang, sebuah senyum misterius terlukis di bibir maskulinnya, mata elangnya menyilang penuh rahasia. "Hn, tapi harus kuakui kenyataan itu berhasil menarik atensiku."

.

.

.

Hinata, Gadisku

Andai kau kuasa menjelma patung Venus itu, sehingga detik ini kau berada di dekatku

Takkan kubiarkan jari-jari panjang nan kekar dari para lelaki hidung belang itu menyentuhmu

Meski tiada barang sedetik.

Kasih sejiwaku, kan kusimpan kau sebagai permaisyuri abadiku

Tiada satupun insan di muka bumi yang bisa memilikimu

Kecuali aku

Hanya aku

Karena kau telah digariskan Tuhan sebagai dewi cintaku.

Dan kuresapi

Tanda alam yang berbisik di setiap jengkal malam yang membekukan hatiku

Tentang dirimu

Dirimu milikku.

.

.

.

END

A/N:

Untuk typo yang banyak itu sudah saya edit xD tapi gak tau juga kalo masih ada typo yang kelewatan ._.

*bungkuk-bungkuk* ._. Ampuni saya jika ada ketidaksingkronan cerita. Ampuni saya juga jika ada kesalahan data sejarah yang saya cantumkan di dalam cerita ini. Ampuni saya lagi (?) jika ada part-part dalam fic ini yang agak aneh dan keliatan maksa.

Oh ya, saya membuat fic ini berdasarkan fiksi belaka, jadi mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksesuaian ^^

Jujur, saya baru pertama kali menulis prompt yang seperti ini. Di mana promptnya menggabungkan dewi, feminisme dan prasejarah. Mungkin sebenarnya bisa saja tentang kehidupan di masa prasejarah itu sendiri. Tapi saya gak punya pengetahuan luas mengenai kehidupan di zaman prasejarah - dan jadilah fic ini xD

Untuk Hime Hoshina yang memiliki prompt-prompt tiga buah (?) itu semoga senang dan terimakasih atas tantangannya. Saya mendapat pengalaman baru dengan menulis promptmu ^^

Jadi, mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun atas karya ini.

Sekian dan terimakasih.


End file.
